A support structure of such type is, for example, known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,375. Therein, the at least one joint of the third joint set is connected with the four corner joints of the first joint set by means of four rods, which are articulately connected with one another in the joint of the third joint set. In a corresponding manner, the corner joints of the second joint set are connected by four rods with a further joint of the third joint set. The rods that lead from the one and the further joint of the third joint set to neighboring corner joints of the first and second joint set are crossed-over and pivotally connected with one another, and respectively form an inner scissors arrangement arranged within the support structure module. The neighboring corner joints of the first and second joint set are connected, i.e. fixed in their position relative to each other, with neighboring corner joints of the second or first joint set of a neighboring corner, by a guide mechanism in the form of rods that are pair-wise crossed-over and pivotally connected with one another while forming outer scissors arrangements. The formation or embodiment of the inner scissors arrangements is constructively disadvantageous, requires an increased production technology effort, and limits the functionality of the support structure module as well as the forms or configurations that can be formed therewith.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,196 shows a support structure with at least one support structure module, wherein joints of a first joint set are connected with joints of a second joint set via so-called outer rod scissors. The mutually neighboring joints of the first joint set are respectively connected with one another by a steel cable running along the edge of the support structure module. In order to prevent a twisting or tangling of the steel cables into one another, especially in the collapsed condition of the support structure, the steel cables running along the edge of the support structure module are connected approximately at the middle thereof by cable holding means with respectively one rod near the articulated joint point of the outer rod scissors. The mutually diagonally opposed joints of the second joint set of the support structure module are connected with one another via steel cables, whereby no coupling or junction of the steel cables is achieved in the crossing point, and thus, the crossing point does not form a joint of the support structure module.
The DE 196 51 444 A1 shows a structural component made of a truss framework support system with at least one centrally arranged glass element that encloses a space, in connection with which there are arranged tension elements that are connected with the glass element on opposite sides, whereby the glass element is set under compression, and therewith the typically unutilized support potential of the glass structural material is utilized.
The DE 32 22 475 A1 shows an extendable mast construction with an open frame, which comprises three main support struts or spars, which lie parallel to each other and define three planes when the mast is extended. The struts or spars are formed between two triangle frame elements respectively by two rods, which are connected articulately with one another at their connection location, and which are articulately connected at their other end with a point of a triangle frame element. The pivot joints are arranged in such a manner so that each rod pair pivots in one of the three planes. Thereby, the rods do not protrude into the inner space of the mast construction. This similarly prevents a pivoting of the rods when bending loads of the mast construction arise. Tension wires are arranged between the vertex points of neighboring triangle frame elements, which vertex points are not oriented to each other. These tension wires run in the planes defined by the main support struts or spars. The cables are not connected with one another at their intersection points and thus do not form joints of the mast construction at their crossing point.
The DD 259,651 A1 shows a collapsible or disassembleable, light-weight, spatial framework or support structure, which consists of two pyramids, of which the peaks are arranged to be slidable in a contrary fashion on a guide piece. The side edges lying between the base surface formed by joints of a first or second joint set and the peak formed by a joint of the third joint set, of each respective pyramid, are compression elements. Tension elements are arranged both between the corner points of the base surface of each respective pyramid as well as between the mutually opposed corner points of the base surfaces of both pyramids.